1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, for example, including a printed wiring board on which a circuit component, such as a connector, is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printed wiring board, on which a circuit component such as an LSI or a USB connector is mounted, is accommodated in an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer. In an electronic apparatus with small thickness, which is disclosed in Jpn. UM Appln. KOKAI Publication No. H1-97573, a hole is formed in a printed wiring board, and a circuit component is accommodated in the hole.
As an example of the printed wiring board having the above-described structure, there is known a printed wiring board with a cut part which is so cut as to open to an outer peripheral edge thereof. The cut part is provided with first and second edge portions which are mutually opposed, and a third edge portion which spans between the first and second edge portions. A circuit component, such as a USB connector or an RGB connector, is put in the region surrounded by the first to third edge portions, and the circuit component is soldered to the printed wiring board.
The cut part is formed in the printed wiring board by a cutting process using a router. The router moves along the first to third edge portions of the cut part. Thereby, the printed wiring board is cut, and the cut part is formed.
In the printed wiring board with the cut part, a stress tends to concentrate at a corner portion which is defined by the first and third edge portions of the cut part and at a corner portion which is defined by the second and third edge portions. Thus, if a plug is inserted/removed in/from the connector which is mounted in the cut part, or if the electronic apparatus receives a shock, a large stress inevitably occurs at the corner portions of the cut part. Consequently, such fault arise that conductor patterns on the printed wiring board are broken, and defects occur at the soldered parts of circuit components.